Tale of Z
This is the Story of Nick. It's a Free-Join RP. Part 1: The Beginning Nick was walking down a street looking for someone to fight. "When's someone gonna fight me?" Nick asked himself. Jack jumped on to the street. "I'll fight you." Jack said. "Perfect." Nick said punching Jack. Jack dodged and kicked Nick away. Nick got up and threw Jack into a building. Jack came flying back and punched Nick in the face. Nick used the Flaming Combo on Jack. Jack used his Energy Punch. Nick used his Energy Breaker. The punches hit each other causing an explosion. Jack used his Burning Blast. Nick used his Burst Wave causing a Beam Clash. Meanwhile, of in the distance, Eliza was practicing with her ki. She started firing little bullet-like ki blasts, aiming at a log with a bulls-eye drawn on it. She hit the target, dead center. Meanwhile Nick's Burst Wave overpowered the Burning Blast. Jack got knocked into a building, knocked out. Nick left behind a Sensu Bean, then flew to where Eliza was due to sensing her. Eliza had set up more targets, firing her ki bullets at the targets in rapid succesion. She hit the targets almost every single time. When Nick landed he almost got hit with a bullet. "Nice aim." Nick said. Eliza backed up a bit realizing she had almost hit him. She smiled, very awkwardly, and waved. "Have you seen anyone strong around here?" Nick asked. "No offense, But your pretty weak." Eliza shook her head no. "Well seeya." Nick said flying away. Nick could probably sense a somewhat high power level off in the distance. "Ooooooooooooh Strong person!" Nick said flying at full speed to the power level. He met a Half-Sayian girl. "Hello..." She said, smiling. "SHUT UP AND FIGHT ME!" Nick shouted, punching her in the face. Her pupils narrowed, looking absolutely insane. "Fine with me." She fired a giant ki blast at him. Nick used his own ki blast and teleported behind the girl and used his Flaming Combo. The girl got burned by the flames, before making a whip out of her ki and lashing it at Nick. Nick flew back and charged a wave of Energy. The girl charged a blast as well. "BURST WAVE!" Nick shouted firing his wave. "INSANE BLAST!" The girl shouted, firing hers. The blasts collided as Nick's started pushing foward. The girl's blast started pushing back. Nick's blast began pushing foward alot. Without stopping her blast, the girl moved to the side, letting Nick's blast fly past her while hitting Nick from a different angle. Nick punched the girl and kicked her into the ground. The girl was more durable than she seemed. She got up, slowly, and started charging ki. Nick charged another ball of Energy. "Burst Bomb!" Nick shouted firing a large ball of energy. "Blaster Cannon!" The girl yelled, firing a blast at Nick. (Blaster Cannon? DAMNIT That was a good one!) (Best I could think of. Sounds like some Starfox filler text stuff.) Nick's ball overpowered the Blast. The girl got hit, and sent flying backwards. Nick took the opportunity to fly to the girl and knee her, then blast her. The girl got hit with both, and fell to the ground, knocked out. "Eh, Kind of a let down." Nick said leaving a Sensu Bean for her. NIck sensed a few power levels and flew to them, he saw Goku and Piccolo fighting Raditz. He kept watching until Gohan did the 'Leave My Daddy Alone!' attack. "Alright. I've seen enough." Nick said floating down to Raditz. "That Power!" Raditz said looking at Nick. "Recognize me don't you?" Nick said. "You!" Raditz said. Nick flew at Raditz, punching him in the chest and kicking him in the head, then using the Flaming Combo, Then using a Burst Wave. Nick continued beating up Raditz for about 10 Minutes. "You guys can finish him." Nick said leaving. Then, a familiar looking ki bullet hit Raditz in the head, in sniper-esque fashion. "Oh. It's you." Nick said. Eliza smirked slightly, but said nothing. Nick flew away to his house. Eliza waved goodbye, heading back to the caves where she meditated. Nick came flying to Eliza's cave, He elbowed Eliza away and blasted a part of the Wall. Eliza looked at him curiously. "Hello?" She asked, telepathically. A Dragon Ball fell out of where he blasted, He took it and flew away. Eliza hardly looked suprised by the Dragon Ball. She knew there was something here, that's one reason why she trained here, but didn't have the slightest idea what it was. Nick flew to another Island near her Cave. Eliza followed, a bit slower than him. Nick landed on the Island and found Five Other Dragon Balls that he Buried there, He Buried the Other Dragon Ball he had and teleported away. Eliza went back to her cave, but now it felt... odd. She had always sensed the energy from the dragon ball in this cave, but now that it was gone, it was unsettling. "Oh well..." She thought, as she went back to practicing. Nick was flying back to the island, but dropped a Dragon Ball into the cave, when he got to the island he realized he didn't have the Dragon Ball and flew back to the Other Place where he found the other Dragon Ball. Eliza sensed the Dragon Ball's energy, and sighed, relieved. She quickly found it, and held it in her hands, looking at it, relaxing a bit. Nick kept looking but couldn't find his other Dragon Ball. Eliza, sensing Nick's power, went and found him, holding the Dragon Ball in her hand. She held it out, giving it back to him. "YOU Stole it!" Nick shouted kicking Eliza in the face. Eliza stepped back, readied a ki bullet in case reasoning failed, and closed her eyes. "But I brought it back, did I not?" She said, telepathically. "You're trying to rub it in!" Nick said charging a ball of Energy. Eliza, looking irritated, fired her ki bullet at Nick, but she didn't go for a headshot. Instead, she aimed at his good arm, as if some sort if warning shot. "Burst Ball!" Nick shouted firing his ball of energy, it destroyed Eliza's and hit her in the head. Eliza got hit, and sent stumbling backwards. She made more ki bullets, firing them at him like a scattergun. Nick created a ki barrier that blocked them all. During the fight, Jack noticed a Dragon Ball, He took it and flew to the island where he saw Nick buried some, he took all Seven Dragon Balls. "Where'd the Dragon Ball go?!" Nick shouted. By the time he shouted, The sky darkened and Shenron appeared. "What is your Wish?" Shenron asked. "For... For Some Pizza." Jack said. "...what?" Shenron said. "But for real, I want 1,000,000,000,000 Zeni!" Jack said. "Your wish has been granted, FAREWELL!" Shenron said disappearing, The Dragon Balls scattered. 1,000,000,000 Zeni was in Jack's House now. Nick arrived right after Shenron vanished. "NO!" Nick shouted. Nick charged a large ball of Energy. "SUPER BURST BOMB!" Nick shouted firing it. "Burning Blast!!" Jack shouted firing a blast to push the Super Burst Bomb back. The Super Burst Bomb destroyed the Burning Blast and hit Jack. Eliza knew they were going to keep fighting unless she stopped them. "Guys!" She said, telepathically, trying to get their attention. "What? I just won." Nick said. Eliza just looked at him, and then back at Jack, as if to say 'Really?' Nick flew away. Eliza shrugged nonchalantly, heading back to her caves to practice. Nick came into her cave and kicked her in the face. Eliza recoiled in pain, but her muteness left her unable to shout. She shot Nick a glare, as if to ask 'what was that for?' "Fight me!" Nick shouted firing a wave of energy at Eliza. Eliza barely dodged it, and followed up with rapid-fire ki bullets. Nick barely felt them. "Ha!" Nick laughed. "Your so weak!" Nick fired a Burst Bomb at Eliza. Eliza got hit on the side abd fell, but continued to fire even stronger shots as she got back up. Nick deflected them all. "Your stupid." Nick said. Eliza quickly glared at him. "Aren't '''you' the one who wanted to fight me?"'' "Is that an insult?" Nick said, firing a Super Burst Bomb. Eliza didn't answer, she was busy focusing for her next move. Sbe created a shield of her own ki, and rammed into the super burst bomb, sending it flying back at at Nick. "Nice try." Nick kicking it back, then sending another Super Burst Bomb. Eliza strafed out of the way of both of them, before firing a snipe shot at Nick's head. It hit Nick in the cheek, then he instant transmissioned to behind Eliza and started chocking her with his tail. Eliza desperately struggled for air. "You see, I'd choke you to death." Nick said. "But that's not how I roll." Nick threw Eliza away and left a Senzu Bean. Eliza passed out the second she hit the floor. Nick flew away. After a long while, Eliza woke up, and reached for the Senzu bean, grabbing around trying to find it. (Think snooze button) After she ate it, she got up, and went to her caves to practice. Nick flew to the rocky area and saw Goku about to fight Vegeta. A familiar friend was watching in the distance, merely observing. Nick might sense her. "VEGETA!" Nick shouted flying at Vegeta, punching him away, then kicking Goku and blasting Gohan away. A blast came spiraling toward Nick's head. "Tell me, what did the little one ever do to you?" Nick kicked it back at 1200x speed. "I'm making sure that he doesn't interfere." Nick said. The girl from before, Felicia, still managed to dodge it, if only barely. "Ah." Vegeta was about to punch Nick, but Nick punched him 120 times and knocked him out, then Goku came and punched Nick. "Ow." Nick said kicking Goku away. Felicia stared at Nick somewhat curiously. "But, interfere with what?" "Me killing Vegeta." Nick said. "And Kakarot aswell." "Hmm. Interesting." Felicia answered. Nick punched Goku in the chest and blasted him away, then almost killed Vegeta then went to kill Goku. Felicia, not one to turn down a fight, went to help Nick. "KAIOKEN TIMES TWENTY!" Goku shouted punching Nick, but Nick grabbed it and smacked Goku into the floor and blasted Felicia. "Well, if he doesn't want help... '''I guess he wants an enemy."''' Felicia thought, as her pupils narrowed with insanity and anger. She blasted Nick back, and procedded rapid-firing shots. Nick blasted Felicia with a homing stun beam. Felicia was paralysed just long enough for her to fall over. Nick kicked Goku and shot a Burst Wave at him when he tried to punch Nick. Felicia's paralysis wore off quickly, and she got back up, firing back at Nick. Nick deflected it. Felicia changed angles, and tried to jump-kick Nick in the head. Nick kicked her in the face sending her into a mountain, which caused a large rock to roll towards Nick, which he used to smash on Goku. Felicia stayed there for a moment, before passing out. Goku charged a Spirit Bomb and threw it at Nick. Nick fired a Burst Bomb at the Spirit Bomb. Category:Roleplays Category:DBZ Fanon